The girl next door
by AngelBaby5643
Summary: He used to hide from her as a kid and now…He moves next door to a hot blonde. Luke is going through a tuff time can a certain blonde heal his pain or will pain come to her?
1. Chapter 1

A Connie and Luke Story

Zuri, Robbie, Luke, Jesse, Emma

Disclaimer: I do not own Jesse or any of its characters.

Summary: He used to hide from her as a kid and now…He moves next door to a hot blonde. Luke is going through a tuff time can a certain blonde heal his pain or will pain come to her?

The Girl Next Door

Chapter One: Moving On

"Luke?" The all too familiar voice called. "Yeah I'm in here." He replied adjusting the bow tie.

"Hey, you actually look like an actual human being for once." Zuri said with laugh. "Do I really have to wear this?" He whined.

"Uh duh, Emma will have a heart attack if she sees you come to her wedding with a T-shirt and jeans!" Zuri exclaimed.

"But this tux is itching me and it's so uncomfortable, I haven't worn one since I was like twelve." Luke complained.

"Luke I think you look just marvelous in that tux!" Robbie praised, coming from out of nowhere. "Jeez, I just hope the reception is short so I don't have to wear this thing for _too_ long." Luke stated. "Well I got to go, Emma just told me to check up on you so that you won't mess up her fairytale wedding." Zuri said, existing the room.

"Emma will be happy that you're wearing the tux, big brother." Robbie said. "Yeah, yeah I know I don't know why she's even making a big deal about this thing. I mean its only marriage; what's so special about that, people do it all the time." Luke said exasperated.

"I am making a big deal about it because this is special to me and simply because I can." Emma said while storming in the room with her white dress. "Uh, Sis you sure you want go walking around grass in six inch heels in a white dress?" Luke asked.

"Luke, please I have been wearing heels for like ever so I think I will be fine." She said with a smile. "Oh Emma you look beautiful." A feminine voice said, entering the room.

"Mom? Omg your here! I thought you said you and Dad could not make it." Emma stated embracing her mom.

"Oh well your dad and I finished the movie a little earlier than expected so we came here! We weren't sure if we would be able to make it so we did not make it official because we didn't want to get your hopes up." Mrs. Ross explained. Emma nodded knowingly. "Well where's dad? He has to walk me down the aisle soon." Emma stated.

"Em chill, everything will be fine." Luke said with a smile. "Yeah I believe, when we were younger you guys used to say take a chill pill." Robbie said while making weird hand gestures.

Emma rolled her eyes and giggled. "Thanks guys, I'm glad you guys could make it." She said with tears in her eyes. "Oh honey, don't cry you will ruin your make up." Mrs. Ross said while taking out a handkerchief and wiping the corner of her eyes.

This time Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay just go get Dad Em so I can get out of this tux." Luke said pleadingly and with that they left.

"Well I should go to I have to check on Mr. Kipling." Robbie said and left leaving Luke all alone. "Finally some peace and quiet." He mumbled to himself pulling out his portable music player and headphones, and sitting on the white couch. "This wedding is way too expensive." Luke mumbled to himself drifting off into a slumber.

"Luke? Luke are you in here?" A female voice said. The female stopped in the middle of the room once she got a glimpse of him sleeping peacefully. The woman smiled at the sight.

She walked over him and shook him softly. "Luke, you have to wake up Emma's wedding is going to start in a couple of minutes." She whispered in his hear.

Luke opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting. "Jesse?" He asked staring at her. "Yes Luke it's me. How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

Luke stood up straight from the couch and went to the full length mirror fixing his tux again. "Hello Luke I asked, how are you?" Jesse asked with a laugh. Luke looked over his shoulder and scoffed before going back to straightening his tux.

"Luke I know your hurt about-." Before the brunette could finish Luke cut her off.

"Ha Jesse, please I'm not that same sixteen year old you cheated on and left in the middle of the street! Yes I would admit I was hurt at first but now I am pissed! So just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled. Jesse stood there silent in complete and utter shock.

"I-I am-." She started only to be cut off again. "You're what? Sorry? Really Jesse, do you honestly think I want your apologies now? Well I don't! Dammit Jesse I loved you!" He yelled.

Again Jesse stayed silent with tears going down her face. _He said love as in past tense. _She thought. "Then again I should have been smarter. I was young and you took advantage of that. I was a sixteen year old boy who would have gone above and beyond for you and you cheated on me with Tony." He said with a bitter laugh.

"What do you want me to do? I can't change the past Luke!" She yelled. "Oh how I know that because if I could I would make sure that our relationship went beyond you being my nanny." He said coldly walking past her and bumping shoulders with her.

"Luke wait." She whispered gripping his wrist tightly. He kept his head down and waited there, but didn't pull away. "I am really sorry. I should not have-." Again she was cut off by Luke. "I know you are sorry but I can't forgive you just yet. I just can't, something in me won't let myself forgive you but, I don't hate you." He said softly pulling away from her grip with ease.

Jesse fell down to her knees and burst out into tears, watching through her blurry eyes Luke leave.

Once out of the tent Luke went straight to Emma's tent. "Emma…" He bit out which made Emma turn around. "Hey Luke- are you crying?" She asked looking at him.

"Why did you invite her? I asked you not to invite her." He said ignoring her last question.

"Invite who? You mean Jesse? Oh come on Luke it's been four years already! Besides I want her here, so if you don't like it then too mad." She said with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh so it's like that I see, well you know what Em if you want to be like that then, I will just leave and not attend your 'fairytale wedding'." He said storming out the room.

"I told you not invite Jesse but no 'they could fall in love all over again' was that, not what you said?" Zuri asked coming from out of the bathroom. "I thought that…" Emma started. "Emma come on Jesse really hurt him and you knew that, but yet you invited her anyways knowing something like this would happen." Zuri said while shaking her head.

"Okay you don't have to rub it in Zuri." Emma said angrily. "You know he's not coming back here, right?" She asked. Emma sighed before saying. "Yeah I know…"

**A/N: Finished! Well how did you guys like it? I want your honest opinions and don't worry Connie will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: He used to hide from her as a kid and now…He moves next door to a hot blonde. Luke is going through a tuff time can a certain blonde heal his pain or will pain come to her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or any of its characters.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, Angel here! Well first off I am so sorry for the late update don't kill me! I also, want to thank those who favored and followed me or the story! P.S. , the guest review I know that his name is Ravi but Robbie is an Oc I created and you will find out more about him later ;) thanks!

The girl next door

Chapter Two: A new start

"Ugh Luke where do you want this bow?" yelled a tired Zuri. "Uhhh I don't now just set the dishes in the kitchen." He replied quickly.

"Remind me again, why you asked Robbie and I to help you move your stuff when you could have just got _professional _movers." She said with her hands on her hips. "Why get movers when I have siblings who can help." He said with a sly smile.

"Big brother, why are you moving I don't want you to move and leave the house!" Robbie wailed while embracing his taller brother. "Robbie! Robbie let go!" Luke yelled while prying his brothers' arm off his torso.

"Robbie I am already a grown man I should have moved earlier. Plus mom and dad have too many rules and I can't bring anyone over." Luke explained to his younger.

"Translation: Luke is way too old to be living with mom and dad." Zuri said with a laugh while Luke glared at her. "Yeah, yeah but don't come to my house when mom or dad are in one of their moods." Luke stated.

"I would not even want to come in your nasty apartment anyway." Zuri mumbled. "Okay back to work!" Luke said while opening the door to get another box.

"Hold up I have a call...Ooh I gotta take this." She drifted. Robbie shrugged and went to get another box. Zuri put a hand on the speaker of the phone and glared at Luke. "What are you still doing here we will never get anything done if you just stand there being noisy listening to my conversation." She whispered annoyed.

"Nah I'll wait till you're finished." he said with a wave of a hand and a sly smirk. "Yeah, right, no way, yeah yeah, hey listen I have to go, yeah I am very sorry I will call you later." Zuri said while hanging up the phone.

"Took you long enough." Luke said. "Whatever Luke." Zuri said while rolling her eyes.

"What do we have left to take up there?" Zuri asked with a groan. "Uhh I think all that we have left is some dishes, cleaning supplies-" "Even though you do not know how to clean." Zuri said cutting him off. "Ahem, as I was saying some more clothes, and then the T.V., but don't worry I can do that with Robbie." He said. The pair walked to the moving truck and opened the trunk.

"Here I will give you the boxes with my clothes since your pretty weak." Luke said. "Ugh rude!" Zuri said while punching Luke in the arm playfully and taking the boxes.

"Since I trust you more than Zuri I am giving you the dishes, please try not to break them." Luke said. "I got it big brother." A determined Robbie replied. "I mean it Rob be careful with those, they are really, really expensive." Luke yelled. "And I said I got it." Robbie yelled back with his heavy accent.

_Robbie better not break those dishes. _Luke thought while taking the box labeled 'cleaning supplies' and shutting and locking the trunk. He hopped off the trunk and adjusted the box in his arms. _This condo is sweet! Man it feels good to get away from THAT apartment. _His thoughts were interrupted when he fell. "What the hell." He mumbled to himself.

"Ouch that hurt." A new voice mumbled. Luke looked left and right but saw no one. "I wonder who said that." He mumbled. "Uh down here." said the voice. Luke looked underneath him and his face immediately heated up. "Oh my- I am so sorry." Luke said while getting up quickly. "It's very much ok-" She was cut off by Luke.

"Listen I am very sorry, I did not even see you -but then again I was not really paying attention- oh gosh I didn't hurt you, right?" He rambled. The blonde laughed at him and Luke felt his blush deepen. "No I am fine, no scratches or bruises see." She said gesturing to her pale arms. "Oh thank god." He said with a relived sigh.

Zuri came down from the elevator and saw the two smiling and talking. She leaned against the frame and smiled a evil smile suddenly getting a plan. "A match made in heaven." She said grinning like a chastiser cat. She laughed at how Luke was acting. _Oh he has it bad! _She thought. His face was flushed in embarrassment and he was scratching the back of his neck and he looked so...cute. Not that she would ever say that out loud.

So being the awesome little sister she was Zuri decided right then and there to hook her brother with the blonde beauty. Usually Emma would be the one in the family to play matchmaker but since she and Luke were not talking she would gladly take the job.

"Yeah I did." Luke replied while picking up the box. "Hey Luke!" Zuri yelled. At the sound of his name, he turned around as well as the blonde and Zuri had to take a double take.

The girl was drop dead gorgeous. "This is going to be harder than I thought she is _way_ out of his league." Zuri mumbled to herself.

"I can't help you finish decorating the apartment I have something to do." Zuri lied. "You do? I thought you were free all day today." Luke said dumbly. "Yeah I know but a girl that recently met asked me for help on something so I gotta go." She hinted. Luke squinted really hard at her trying to comprehend her. "You do? I still have a lot of decorating to do and unpack, you know I suck at that stuff, I will mess the whole place!" He complained.

"If you really need a hand, I can help I got nothing better to do." The blonde said with a genuine smile. Luke turned around and faced the girl beside him. "No I can't let you do that. I already feel bad for falling on you, I don't want to be a bother-" before he finish his sentence Zuri cut him off.

"Oh can you? Pretty please with cherries on top. You know guys they are totally hopeless when it especially my brother he cannot fold for his life. So please can you do this -and I know I just met you but I will owe you big time." Zuri pretended. "Well..." The girl faked thought before nodding her head. "Sure I will help! I am awesome when it comes to organizing." The blonde said.

_Operation h__ook Luke up half way done!_ She thought. However Zuri inwardly face palmed when she saw Robbie walking out of the elevator with a big smile on his face. _No Robbie is going to ruin everything! Okay Zuri calm down and think fast. _She thought.

Zuri pulled out her phone and text Robbie.

_To: Robbie_

_911 EMERGENCY! Go to Mom and Dad's house ASAP!_

Not a moment later did he dash out the lobby door with a worried look on his face. _Phew that was a close one! _Zuri thought while pocketing her phone. She looked up and smiled at the blonde and Luke who were giving her questioning looks.

"Oh great thank you so much uh- what's your name?" Zuri asked. "Oh Connie, Connie Thompson." She said with a smile. "Thanks so much Connie you are a lifesaver!" Zuri said with a smile as well. _Plan set up Luke with pretty blonde a success! Now it's all up to him...oh boy. _She thought. "Okay bye Luke!" Zuri said while rushing to the door.

"Wait Zuri." Luke called. "Damn he called my bluff." Zuri whispered to herself. Slowly she turned around and smiled sweetly. "Yes?" She asked. "What about Robbie? Where is he at?" He asked. "Oh Rob had an emergency too so he left, he sent me a text saying so and it completely slipped my mind to tell you, sorry." She said.

"Oh, well uh good luck with your friend." He said. "Right bye Luke, Connie it was nice meeting you." She said quickly before dashing out the glass doors. "Bye Zuri it was nice meeting you too." Connie called out.

"Well...that was weird." Luke said while looking down at Connie. She nodded in agreement. "Should we get started?" She asked looking up at him. He gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Sure uh I'll show you where I live." He said walking to the elevator with her.

**A/N: And fin. Originally I was going to have Connie's debut in a whole different scenario but I decided against it because I liked this way better. SO what do you guys think? Review and tell me what you think! Stay in tuned for the next chapter 'Organizing and Personal talks!' Well until next time.**

**~ALWAYS & FOREVER ANGEL**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: He used to hide from her as a kid and now…He moves next door to a hot blonde. Luke is going through a tuff time can a certain blonde heal his pain or will pain come to her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or any of its characters!

A/N: Hey there Angel here! Okay I know it has been a while since I've updated so I decided to double update! Again thank to all of those who followed, favored, and etc., to this story you guys made me smile!

P.S. To the guest reviewer: its okay it was my fault that I didn't explain Ravi and Robbie thing but you will learn who Robbie really is this chapter and sorry for the wait.

The girl next door

Chapter Three: Organizing and Personal Talks

"So, how long have you lived here?" Luke asked attempting to start a conversation. "Oh, I have been living here for two years." Connie replied with a polite smile.

"That's cool..." He said lamely while running a hand through his hair. "So, was that girl really your sister or are you guys just really close friends and call each other that?" She asked while stepping inside the elevator.

"Yeah she is I have four other siblings." He said with a smile. Connie raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a big family." She said with a smile. "Yeah we have some family. Do you have any siblings?" He asked while looking at her. The blonde laughed loudly and almost snorted but she slapped her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide it, but he still heard it. "Ha-ha you snort when you laugh!" He said teasingly. "Shut up!" She said playfully with a smile. Luke faked mocked hurt and placed a hand on over his heart. "Oh my gosh how you wounded me, Connie!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh I really am sorry Luke I would never want to hurt you." She said with a laugh.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The pair stepped out of the elevator and walked to his penthouse.

"You live on the twelfth floor?" She asked curiously. "Yup I like the view of the city. Why are you scared of heights?" He asked. "No I actually live on the twelfth floor too." She mumbled. "Oh, really? What room apartment?" He asked. "1241-" She was cut off by Luke. "No way! Really?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" She asked. "I live at 1242." He said with a large grin.

"Looks like we're neighbors." She said with a smile. Luke starred at her, watching her smile and smiled back softly. "Yeah looks like it." He said while opening the door. "Here we are my...home." He said proudly.

"Wow, you have a lot of stuff." She said while looking at all of the boxes. Luke scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah is that going to be a problem? I understand if you don't want to help me with everything." He said. Connie turned around to face him. "No its okay I agreed to help you so I will." She said dismissively.

"So where should we begin?" She asked turning her attention to the boxes. "Uh...How about my clothes first?" He asked. "Works for me." She said with a shrug and opening a box.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooX

Connie wiped a beat of sweat on her forehead with her backhand and sighed. "Okay done with his room." She said with a sigh. _Man I never have seen a guy with so much clothes like Luke._ She thought with a laugh.

"Hey Connie I brought-" He was went silent when he saw his room. She color coordinated his clothes and fixed put his bed spring and mattress on the frame, along with the bedspread. She sat up the dresser with the mirror. There were scented candles on the dresser and two more on the nightstand that made the bedroom smell nice and_ homey._ Not mention everything was so _neat_, not even when Bertram cleaned and organized was his room this nice. "What? Do you not like it?" She asked nervously while fiddling with her fingers cutely.

He shook his head and snapped out of his stupor. "No I just don't know how long it's going to last like this so I'm just savoring the moment." He said with a laugh. "How did you finish so fast? I was gone for like forty- five minutes." He said. "Yeah but I have been working on this room for _three hours_, it would have been faster but I didn't know how you wanted your room to look like so I kind of just designed it at like I would have wanted mine to be." She said standing up and stretching.

"So, what should we do next?" Connie asked. Luke gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You still want to un-pack?" He asked with a groan. "Well we still have a lot to do…" She said under her breath.

"Well uh…in that case. Why don't we un-pack my extra stuff for my room?" He asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

Connie went to open and unlabeled box. "Ugh this thing won't open. It's really taped up." She grunted out. Finally she pulled out her key chain and got her pocket knife opening the box easily. The blonde opened the box slowly and took out some items. There was nothing in particular that was out in the ordinary just the essentials: deodorant, shampoo, cologne, and all of that good stuff. Then at the very bottom there was this thick black book.

Connie took it out the box and was about to open it but stepped away and placed it on the dresser. _No I can't invade Luke's privacy! That is just wrong. No matter how tempting it might be…_She thought while looking over her shoulder and glanced at the book.

"Hey Connie-." Luke stopped in mid-speech when he saw the book. He looked up at her with a look she could not determine. "Oh yeah I didn't know where you wanted the book to go so I just set it on the dresser." She said while getting the box from his hands and opening it and taking some more contents out and placing them in the closet.

When Connie came back she saw Luke still frozen and silent. His large hand traced the black book and he smiled faintly. Connie shrugged and went to go grab another box when Luke grabbed her arm. Connie was a little shocked at the sudden action but said nothing. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something but he just traced the book until he opened it finally. _A photo album I should have known. _She thought.

Connie's eyes shot down to the picture and she smiled at the sight. There was a picture of a family most likely Luke's. It was a picture of Zuri-who she met earlier- and three other people around his age. Under the picture in cursive handwriting read: Fishing trip of 2016. "This is…?" Connie drifted. "My siblings." He said with a sigh.

"The one with black hair and the biggest smile is my brother Ravi, the third. The other one with brown hair holding the fish is the youngest, Robbie. You already know Zuri she is the fourth." He was about to turn the page but Connie noticed he forgot a sibling. She put her hand on his to stop him from turning the page. He looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Who's the blonde?" She asked softly. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Oh so you noticed _her_, Emma is my older sister." He said with a frown. Connie wanted to ask why he seemed to be upset with his sister but decided against it and replied "Oh…okay."

He turned the page and more pictures of the group with different dates and events. Then there was one other picture that caught her attention but this one he skipped immediately or at least tried. The blonde swatted his hand away and removed his hand of the page covering the picture.

She kept one hand on his so he won't try to skip the page again. She smiled softly again at the picture. In her opinion that there was nothing wrong with the photo. He was a way younger than the other pictures that was for sure, about the age of fourteen. There were two adults one older male with a goofy smile on his face and beside him was a beautiful blonde woman. They both were about in their early forties.

Then she scanned the rest of the picture. The kids were lined up in order, Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri and finally a small Robbie. Then at the end of the line was a teenager who had big auburn curls and a warming smile. Under the picture it read: Family picture of 2014. "Why don't you like this picture?" She asked softly. She felt his hand clench under her hand and saw his jaw tighten.

"I just hate that picture…" He said simply with a shrug. Connie nodded hesitantly and turned the page. Luke started getting older in the pictures and she noticed that Luke tensed when she was about to turn the page. Slowly she turned the page and saw him and a girl kissing his cheek while smiling._ No it can't be, right? _She thought. Connie put her finger to mark the page and quickly skimmed back to the old family picture.

_It is! That's the same girl._ She thought. _Who is she?_ The blonde thought curiously. Then her eyes darted to the little caption at the bottom of the picture, that read: Summer of 2016 Luke and Jessie football game. "This was four years ago…" She mumbled. "Hey Luke, who is-?" She didn't get to finish her sentence when the book got slammed on her hand.

"Ow that hurt Luke!" She yelled. Luke turned to her with fire in his eyes but when he saw her clutching her hand to her chest his eyes widened. "I- oh Connie I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to-I was just really mad and- I really-." He stuttered out. Connie laughed shaking her head making blonde locks fly everywhere. "Luke stopped freaking out I was just messing." She said with a kind smile.

"Yeah but I'm still sorry for…well you know slamming the book on your hand." He said turning his back to her. Connie sighed and touched his shoulder gently. Luke was tense at first but then relaxed into it.

"Luke I should not have asked about your personal life I mean we barely know each other…so it's cool and I understand." The blonde said kindly. Luke looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile. "No I mean if I saw some picture of guy and you kissing him I would be curious so it was only natural for you to ask but…you see Jessie or the girl you saw in the picture…well she and I had a bad break up and the subject is still a hard one to discuss." He explained.

"Oh, well what happened-." Then the blonde stopped in mid-sentence and shaking her head 'no'. "You know what I don't know why I would ask that when you just said it was a sensitive subject, my bad." She said while taking her hand off of his shoulder and going to another box. Luke smiled at the blonde's behavior. It was something about her that made him want to spill his guts to her, her eyes made him want to tell her everything about Jessie and he needed no- _wanted _to talk to someone about her. But was he ready? What if he cried in front of her? _Well that sure would me embarrassing._ Luke thought while shaking his head.

When Luke snapped out of his little daze and he looked back at Connie who was currently putting the dishes and utensils away in the drawers and cupboards. Feeling eyes on her Connie turned around subconsciously. "Yes, Luke is there something wrong?" She asked. Luke contemplated for a while not saying a word for a while. "Connie…do you really want to know about Jessie and me?" He asked seriously.

"Yea-I mean only if you want to talk about it." She said with a kind smile. "Well I mean I need to get this off my chest so…you know if-." He was cut off by Connie pulling him to the couch in the living room.

Once they sat on the soft cushion Connie relaxed and smiled. "So, what exactly between you and this Jessie chick?" She asked politely. "Well first I should tell you we weren't even allowed to date at the very begging." He stated with a wince.

"Oh,", She paused and thought on this momentarily before continuing, "how old were you when you met her?"

Luke winced inwardly. _Here we go., _he thought.

"Uh…twelve."

"Oh so you guys knew each other since you were, little that's cute."

Luke sighed and turned and faced Connie. "Well Connie you see the thing is _I_ was twelve when I met her she was…sixteen." He mumbled.

"What! You have to be kidding me. Well that's…new. Uh where did you meet her?" She asked still shocked at the age difference.

"She was my nanny." He mumbled with his head bowed in shame.

"Excuse me I didn't catch that." She said and Luke sighed and stated more clearly, "She was my nanny." Connie smile dropped and her beautiful features changed into pure and utter shock and her face was white as a ghost. _Here it comes._ Luke thought with his head bowed and he could practically see her disapproving gaze. "Oh." Were her lack of words which shocked him but then she continued, "Well you guys must have waited long for that to happen." She finished. He lifted his head and met her warm cerulean eyes. She had a soft smile that made him feel comfortable.

She didn't judge him for liking his nanny. She didn't tease him at least yet anyway. She didn't even look a little disgusted. She said 'oh' which was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about the subject and well it felt nice to have someone be _nice. _She was _nice._

"Well I off it was just an innocent crush ya, know?", At this she nodded, "I did the waiting while she did the dating." He said with a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "What made her change her mind?" She asked curiously.

"Huh, my abs came in that's what and well I started dating, so about my junior year in high school." He replied with a laugh and at this Connie frowned. "Really?" She asked. "Nahh but that's what I thought of it." He stated with a sigh and the blonde smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah I know how you feel." She replied playing with the ends of her long hair.

Luke gave her a confused look. _Who on earth would reject Connie?_, He thought. Before he could stop himself Luke spoke, "Well whoever this guy was I'm sure he didn't deserve you." He stated harshly. The blonde's head snapped up at the harshness of his tone but then her face molded back into the friendly smile that he had grown so accustomed to.

"Okay enough of the sad stuff we need to finish this unpacking!" Connie said cheerily. Luke looked at her with a shocked expression and then gave her a small smile. "Then let's get to it!" He replied with a groan. He didn't know why but Luke was glad that he had bumped into her and that she invited herself to help pack.

**A/N: FIN.! FINALLY! I KNOW. I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! UGH. STUPID SCHOOL. ANYWAY I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ALSO, THO****SE WHO ARE REVIEWING UNDER GUEST PLEASE LOG IN! It literally only takes a few seconds to long in and no I am not desperate I just want to thank you all individually for your amazing reviews! Also, I am sorry for the mistakes because I know there is I just really wanted to post this up for you guys. I will update soon for the lack thereof! So until next time!****  
****  
~Always & forever Angel **


	4. Chapter 4

Rate: T

Summary: He used to hide from her as a kid and now…He moves next door to a hot blonde. Luke is going through a tuff time can a certain blonde heal his pain or will pain come to her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or any of its characters!

**The girl next door**

Chapter Four: Family Problems

"Oh come on Luke its mom's birthday you _have _to come." Zuri stated. "Yes, please Luke, mom will be really sad if you don't come." Robbie added. "Guys you act like I _don't_ want to come to mom's birthday because trust me I do, but _she _and the other _she_ will be there so, no." He stated while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and chugging it.

"Besides Connie and usually go to the movies on Saturday's." He added with a small smile on his face. "Oh really?" Zuri raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch beside her brother, "I didn't know this, please do tell." She demanded.

Luke raised an eyebrow and replied, "Oh no you don't, I swear Zuri don't you even get any ideas," Zuri was going to protest… but decided against it when she saw Luke's serious expression, "Zuri I am dead serious please don't try to set me and Connie up we are good friends and for once I want it to remain like that. Besides..." He drifted off and seemed hesitant and if there was one thing Zuri knew about her brother was that he was _never_ hesitant.

"What's up Luke?" She asked concerning dripping in her voice. Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "It's just that she deserves so much better than me so please Zuri _please _leave this one alone." He begged. To say Zuri was speechless was an understatement but she nodded her head to assure her brother. However one question remained in her head,_ what __exactly __is going__ on__ between them?_

Just then a knock was heard on the door and Robbie decided to get it since no one was moving. With a sigh the youngest Ross went to open the door. "Who is it?" He yelled. "Oh, its Connie is Luke in?" She asked politely. "Uh yeah he is." Robbie replied awkwardly while opening the door.

"Hi, oh...let me guess Robbie, right?" She asked with a smile which made the youngest Ross blush furiously and nod. "Well nice to meet you Robbie my name is Connie." She introduced with an out stretched hand which he took and shook. "Nice to meet you too…Connie." He replied with a shy smile. "Well where is Luke?" She asked while walking further into the penthouse. "Oh he's in the living room with Zuri." Robbie said guiding her to the living room.

Once Luke spotted Connie in he instantly brightened and his frown turned into a full out grin. "Hey Connie! What's up?" He greeted while walking up to her and giving her a friendly hug which she returned. "Hey Luke nothing new just bored but...it looks like your busy," She said while eying his siblings and then continued, "So I'll just go so you can catch up." She said heading out to the door and as Luke was going to stop her someone already had.

To his and Zuri's surprise it was none other than Robbie and he was _holding_ her hand. "Connie you should stay please if anything I'm glad you interrupted because Zuri and Luke were just in the middle of an argument so please do stay." He asked politely with a blush. "Oh well I suppose I can stay and accompany you guys that is if Luke is okay with it." She stated with a laugh. Robbie's eyes darted to his older brother and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah of course Connie." He stammered still shocked at Robbie's behavior. Robbie on the other hand winked at Zuri. "Oh well okay then so what were you guys arguing about if I may ask?" She asked curiously. At this Zuri spoke catching on to Robbie's plan.

"Oh _Lucas__,_" The younger Ross started, using his real knowing how much he hated it, "here is being a jerk and doesn't want to go to my mom's party." She said with a dramatic sigh. "Yes and my mother begged us to come here so he can come but he just keeps refusing." Robbie added feigning tiredness. Connie frowned and faced Luke. "Why don't you want to go to your mother's party, Luke?" She asked. Luke groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh come on not you too! Connie I do want to go but well...remember _those _girls I told you about?" At this the blonde nodded, "Yeah well they're going to be there and besides that's our Luke and Connie day." he said with a smile.

At this Connie smiled softly. "Well if _they're_ going to be there then maybe..." She drifted and looked at his siblings. "Oh well Connie since Luke doesn't want to go alone why don't you go with him? Since you guys were supposed to spend time with each other anyway, right?" Robbie asked slyly. "Right..." She replied hesitantly. "That's a great idea! Connie you can go with him to mom's party!" Zuri said excitingly.

"Well...I mean if...I don't know.-" Luke cut her off at this point. "Connie you don't have to go we can just go to the movies like we've been doing for the last couple of weeks, yeah?" He asked hopefully. "Although that does sound nice I don't want to be the reason that you don't attend your mothers' party." She mumbled to herself. Luke groaned, _damn her for being too nice! _, He thought.

"Listen Connie," Robbie started with a sly smirk on his face, "I am sure that the family would just _love_ to meet you and besides you can be Luke's date since he always goes alone and that way he won't look that pathetic if he shoes up with you."

"I so agree with Rob, I mean you guys can go to the movies or whatever _after_ you come to Moms' party," Zuri trailed a bit when she saw Luke's glare, "and then you could leave and besides…I know you're at least a little curious about my family?" Connie nodded absentmindedly while absorbing Zuri's words.

"I'll go, it should be fun." She said with a smile. Luke eyes widened and he looked down at the blonde. "Are you sure Connie?" He asked carefully. "Yes I am, that is unless you don't want me to meet your parents…" She said looking to the ground to which he quickly responded with, "No it's not that it's just that," he bit his lip looking for the right words, "well…I don't want you to be pressured into anything."

The blonde smiled up at him and cupped his left cheek and blue met blue. Her eyes softened and she nodded in understanding. "Luke, I want to meet your family, I want to see where you come from…I want to know Luke, the good and the bad, all of you." She said finally. Luke nodded, eyes closed, and let out a sigh.

He smiled, "Okay well the party is tomorrow night, how's that?" he asked re-opening his eyes. "Just fine! ," She beamed and then turned to face Zuri, "what should I wear?" Zuri eyes glinted with mischief at this. "Oh well lets see your closet and see what ya' got." She commented while dragging Connie towards the exit of the penthouse. "O-okay errm…bye Luke." She said before Zuri slammed the door behind them.

"Bye!" He called and flopped on the couch when she left. Burring his face in his hands, he groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. "Well you could stop feeling sorry for yourself and pick out an outfit for tomorrow." Robbie replied with a sly grin.

Luke peeked from in between his fingers and skeptically at his brother , "Yeah I guess your right." He agreed with a sigh.

**OOOOOOO**

"Let me add this here and…you're done! Aww you look so pretty Connie." Zuri gushed. "Do I? Can I _please_ see myself now?" The blonde asked eagerly to which Zuri nodded to. Connie walked towards the full-length mirror and inspected Zuri's 'makeover'. She smiled at her reflection, it had been a while since she dressed like this and she missed it.

Her long blonde platinum hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a blue silk open-back dress that came down to her ankles in the back but stopped right at her knees in the front. She used always dress like this before…the accident. "Connie! I swear you look gorgeous ever girl and their mama will be so jealous." She said with a smile and at this the blonde smiled nervously. _Why would they be jealous of her?_ , she thought with a frown. After all she looked the same just a little prettier.

Tonight was supposed to be an innocent and carefree.

If only she knew how wrong she was…

**OOOOOOO**

"All ready to go buddy?" Robbie asked gently. Luke stiffened, _Oh my gosh, I can't do this! What was I thinking?! Bringing Connie home meeting Jessie? Maybe I can cancel still if…_ Luke snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Robbie waving a hand in front of his face.

"You okay bro?" He asked. Luke glared at his younger brother. "Do I look okay? No! that's because I'm not!" The elder Ross snapped pacing around in his room. "Luke calm down its just dinner and small chat." Robbie replied nonchalantly and a careless shrug. "No to you maybe, but when I bring girls home it's never in and out. Or dinner and a chat its always more and I just don't want Connie overwhelmed." Luke said while biting his nails.

"Tsk, no you're just over exaggerating. Mom and Em aren't that bad." Robbie replied. At this Luke scoffed and mumbled a 'sure, sure'. "Well we don't have all day so let's go and pick on Connie." Robbie rushed. "You got it _Robert._" Luke replied sarcastically. Robbie didn't respond but just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him and off they went next door.

**OOOOOOO**

Luke stopped once he reached the outside of Connie's door. This was it. This one party can change everything. Is he really willing to risk that? _No I don't want to lose Connie but there's no turning back now, _he thought. Luke raised his fist to the door and hesitated and he just had his fist in mid-knock.

"Oh for the love of-ugh knock already!" Robbie said and grabbed Luke's fist and knocked for him. "Wait I'm not ready-." He was cut off in mid-sentence when he saw the door had opened. He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight. There Connie was in all her beautiful glory looking so…angelic. She smiled and he could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat but he'll never say it out loud. "Hey Luke, are you ready to go?" She asked flashing her pearly whites. He just nodded and gulped. "Great," she beamed and latched their arms together, "then let's go, shall we?" She asked which he responded only with a nod.

Luke took another look at the woman beside him and groaned inwardly. _Yup, its official I am sooo screwed._ He thought as they both got in the car.

**A/N: Fin. Woo! Finally I know! Sorry for the wait! I had again writers block but hey I'm progressing! I hope you enjoyed! Oh and so sorry if there are any grammar errors or anything of the sort but I really wanted to most so yeah... it's just Review please and give me motivation to continue. **** Happy Holidays and may you have an amazing Hanukkah, Christmas and all that other good stuff. ****Well until next time! **


End file.
